


The Answer

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M, dramatic family arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: For the last thirty minutes he had been hoping she would leave, but no, the Queen circled around the issue, wearing him down, and just now dove to catch her prey at his weakest.





	

“You are an idiot, Cosimo,” Cornelia says and sighs as she tries to find a more comfortable position on the chair. Evidently the wooden thing is not the best option for pregnant women, but Cosimo is feeling anything but guilty or charitable enough to get her anything else, at least at the moment. For the last thirty minutes he had been hoping she would leave, but no, the Queen circled around the issue, wearing him down, and just now dove to catch her prey at his weakest. Cosimo is able to appreciate the artistry of planning, if not intent. “It has been years since you saw Fyr last. Do you really think it will be the same as before?”

 

It hurts, but he does not turn his eyes away. His sister does not smile, and he can see the worry lines visible on her face. This thing... It is not malicious, he knows that. But even if Cornelia wants the best for him, Cosimo knows this is not the way, and resists the need to run away from his problems.

 

“Would you dismiss Tarya after five years of absence because you changed your mind?”

 

“And did you change yours?” Cornelia moves again, a bit more tired. The chair creaks. “Are you going to wait for him forever?”

 

It takes a while for him to answer, and when the word comes, Cornelia’s face softens for the first time since this conversation began. To him, admitting it feels like a slap, but he cannot help but nod.

 

“Yes.”

 

Their quarrel is finished after that.


End file.
